function_rambunctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheelchair Parking Lot
Wheelchair Parking Lot was a Botswana metal band formed in 1986 by Brucetopher "Bruce" Brutal and Blake the BlazeDweller. They performed a lot of concerts and released an album, Child-Sized Coffin, before they all died in a plane crash on their way to India during their final tour in 1997. Forming the band After Bruce and Blake were drinking copius amount of beer they thought makeing a metal band would be a pretty good idea. From that day forward Wheelchair Parking lot came into being. With Bruce Brutal as Vocals and Blake the BlazeDweller on lead giatar it was time to set out and look for new band members. Meeting Bassist, Greg Gridiron. In a run down shake on the other side of Botswana lived Gregory Gridiron, a full time bassist at the local bar and grill. After crashing at the bar and grill for awhile and impressed with his amazingly alright bassist skills Gregory was asked to join the band. He said he'd think about it but he'll probably say yes if they were cool. They were cool. Greg Gridiron joined Wheelchair parkinglot. Finding the Drummer, Rob Hey. After asking Greg Gridiron if he knew any cool Drummers he said he knew a guy, that guy was Rob Hey. Rob Hey had two glass eyes and a nasty attitude to boot. Apon seeing Rob Hey Wheelchair parking lot knew he was the guy they needed. Rob Hey joined the band because he was low on cash. Hank "help" Hellbringer, the other guy on gatiar Hank was drafted into the band at the age of 12. He didn't really have any choice in the matter. On tour. Wheelchair parking lot is only a reconnized band in Lithuania, Botswana, Kenya and Hydrabad, India. They are banned in most countries on the ground for noise complants and drug charges. First tour in Lithuania. The tour in Lithuania was a good one for Wheelchair Parking Lot being a total of a few (4) people showed up to their first gig. "it was total" Said Bruce backstage. Exile from Europe The pope of Europe had enough of Wheelchair Parking Lot's message of hatred and banned them from Europe forever. "this band, this band shall never see the light of day in Europe again. I wont allow it, I can't allow it. The men will never be the same." Said the pope of Europe. India. The gig in India as a total success racking in a total of 13 consert goers and struck a deal with Pure African Metal record labels. Studio life. Making songs for Pure African Metal record labels put Wheelchair Parking Lot on the map a total of 17 times. Releasing their first album on the title of "Child Sized Coffin". Selling over 102 copies all over Africa, they were a major hit. Sick ass death. Wheel Chair parking all died on their way to India in 1997. They got pretty messed up on beer on the plane on the way to india and continuously hit the pilot over the head with smashed beer cans. The piliot lost consciousness after being hit in the back of the head with Greg Gridiron's Bass. They crashed on the Pakistan-India border. The Crash was so horrific that it was not covered by any news outlet. Long time Friend of Hank Hellbringer, Arnold, said the crash was pretty cool and a good way to get out of the buisness without looking like "pusy washups". All the band members were buried in unmarked graves back in Botswana. Category:Music Category:Function Rambunction